


Life Blinks Before Your Eyes

by AssbuttinRedConverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/M, Friendship, Graduation, Love, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttinRedConverse/pseuds/AssbuttinRedConverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a girl named Autumn who graduates with a Psychology degree in which she becomes a Therapist with it. With her friend Jessica and her run their own firm with psychologists and Therapists. But she never believed to meet someone from her past. What will happen when she does? And how does she react to it? We will see soon and I hope you like it. If you have any comments on the writing or story line please tell me so I can improve it. Love yalls thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Blinks Before Your Eyes

Autumn completed her ultimate dream. Despite the odds of being told, ‘You're to dumb to be in College’, or ‘You will never graduate.Because you are just not good enough’. 

She finally graduated from California State Fullerton with a Masters Degree in Psychology. She was going to become a Therapist right after this after a some training in the field. 

“Can you believe Aut we are actually graduating right now from flipping college.” Jessica said smiling. Autumn smiled happily but she was sad at the same time because she was actually not being in school for the first time in 18 years. 

There were thousands and thousands people packed in the stadium in the seats but not to mention the young but also older adults on the field for the whole graduation. 

There on average the whole school was 38,000 people in the whole school. So maybe even half of that in the senior class. 

One of my best friends named Jessica was sitting next to me, she helped me through this long journey. Through all of the tough but amazing journey along the way.

We have been best friends since the beginning of my Sophomore year of high school, which is 9 years. 3 years of high school together plus another 6 years of College. 

Jessica was that amazing friend that you would never ever forget because of her personality and who she was as a person.

Jessica had long brown straight hair and her hair was either in braids or just down straight. But every single day she wore these glasses and had this light tan to her skin. 

Jessica had many people who loved her even her friends and family. Not to mention her girlfriend named Sorrel. Sorrel did not really go to college at all. She took a couple of courses based on her main focus on a job which was being a police officer. 

The whole graduation was going rather quickly as she was thinking of all these things in her head all at once.

First it began with all the faculty including admissions and the dean of the school marching up to the field then all students in order of major from A to Z but also the type of degree and GPA you got in all of your college years.

Jessica and Autumn were towards the back because there major was Psychology. Since they got very decent grades they were in the front of that section. 

Then Autumn realized she was sitting next to the guy she hated the most in this whole entire university, Alex Chance. Then she looked at Jessica who was on her left and gave her this look in which she wanted to kill herself.

Jessica whispered, “Just relax. Were only gonna be here for 3 more hours then party at my place man.” 

Autumn rolled her eyes in anticipation. Just looking ahead to the dean of the school in which he started speaking“Hello Friends and Family of the Class of 2022. I am here to welcome you in open arms. As we celebrate the graduates of California State Fullerton. 

Each year we have amazing students who accomplish so much in there 4-6 or more years here in college. Today we congratulate them on their success. And onto their amazing careers in the future. Here to speak next is the Top Graduate of the class. Samantha Chau.” Then the dean stood a side as the young female came upon the stage. 

Autumn was terribly irritated as Samantha Chau as she came upon the stage, they all knew she payed her way through college and rarely did anything in any of her classes. Unlike Autumn in which she did everything to her maximum to reach where she was now.

“Hello fellow College Graduates. I remember for some of us how we all 4 years ago were in this exact position but at our local high school going into College with a scared feeling. I know we all should be scared in a way. 

But we all are onto careers in which we will succeed or most of us may not. But that's okay because we all achieved so much to get here. In which i'm proud in each one of you.” She said looking directly at me when she said that.

Autumn knew what she meant at that, it all happened about 2 years ago, when Autumn was a Senior and Samantha was a Sophomore in College. They were pretty good friends when they met each other in the library. 

Then got to know each other more and become really good friends even best friends.

But at the time Autumn had a amazing boyfriend she even loved and just loved being around him in general. They were a amazing couple together in which they been together since Autumns freshmen year of college. His name was the one and only Alex Chance.

The Alex Chance she has grown to hate 2 years later. Basically a year after she has gotten to know Samantha in which they spent all the time together even with her best best friend Jessica they always loved her. Even like a amazing sister until they night she betrayed her. 

That lovely Saturday night Alex supposedly texted Autumn, “Hey babe. How about you come over to my dorm and we can watch a movie together.” and she said of course. Autumn headed over right away after that text message she received from it.

As she entered Alex's room, she saw the worst she could of seen. Her boyfriend of 4 flipping years was making out with her best friend of a year named Samantha Chau and she hated them both and never spoke to them again.

As Samantha finished her speech she came down the aisle and winked at Alex as he was sitting next to Autumn. Alex was very uncomfortable at her and everything else. She basically set them up to break up 2 years ago on purpose for her benefit. Autumn said nothing at all to either Sam or Alex. Even alex was beginning for words of forgiveness. 

Then as she knew the ceremony was over and the dean of the school said, “Congratulations Class of 2022. Hope your lives are successful as the degree you got here today. Throw your caps. And have a amazing life and future coming to the end.” 

Jessica then Autumn laughed and smiled happily and threw their blue caps in the air and left the field. 

Then they realized both together, “Holy Fuck we graduated College.” they both said at once. Safely driving on the campus heading to the main party which was at this mansion someone rented out in which had quite of few alcoholic beverages their.

Autumn was never the drinking type at all but then she thought, “Why the fuck not. I only live once right.” She smiled as she said that.

Then she began to take shot after shot of tequila in which was delicious but also strong. She was weak when it became of alcohol that her total awareness became unknown and she was very silly and outgoing when she was drunk. Which was surprising because she was the quite opposite when she was sober. 

She was dancing around this specific guy all night he had this beautiful stubble around his face she loved touching but also his light brown but also blond hair. She was wearing this red lace dress then barely went down below her own ass.

She was grinding against his own crotch in which she felt him getting hard each second they were dancing over and over again. The next thing Autumn remembered after that was getting into a nice comfortable bed then fell directly asleep but boy she was wrong. 

The next morning she groaned waking up as she felt herself naked then realized she slept with the guy she hated most ALEX FUCKIN CHANCE. She screamed when she saw the condom on the floor in shock then he woke up looking directly at her as well.


End file.
